


ways down (with the flow) and up again

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Superpowers, Variable Archictecture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Navigation takes effort, in the Oldest House.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: fan_flashworks





	ways down (with the flow) and up again

Jesse is going to save actually asking her questions on how everyone else gets to Mold central for a later date. There are more immediate concerns to identify the hows and whys of, once she makes contact with the research team.  
  
That contact is a while away, still. Lets herself drift down in the gentle grasp of her own - of the OoP's - power, minute after minute. No glowing droplets of healing lifeforce - she needs a better name for that, but nothing's jumping out at her, unlike the Hiss, and Polaris is stoically silent on the issue - to absorb into her skin like a recording of reversed mitosis if she dashes herself on the floor. There is plenty of time for her musing.  
  
Ladders? It's an awfully long way down for that. Or do they wait for a convenient building shift? Commute to work through Oceanview? She can't imagine that would be at all practical, or feasible, on a daily schedule, but this is the FBC. Jesse still hasn't found any way to top two levels of Mail that doesn't involve flying, and she _knows_ that's in use. Was. Was in use. And will be again, presumably, once the Hiss are shown the door and kicked through. Can just imagine the headache of having to be the one to decide. Boxes the thought. She is not the Director, weirdly official portraits be damned. Might stick around as Ahti's assistant, if he'll have her.  
  
There is, of course, the mundanely obvious answer of the lift shaft she is floating through, but that avenue is quite thoroughly destroyed. It would take weeks of work to reconstruct, not to mention the extra time spent getting workers and material through both Hiss and Mold. But those are thoughts are for the future.  
  
She lands, light as a feather and five times as deadly. Time to get to work.


End file.
